Kucing
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Hanya sedikit yang berubah sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Kucing

.

.

Warning! Ga jelas. OOC. AU. Duh banyak kesalahannya, maaf.

.

.

Waktu itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Entah karena apa, Rio mengajak Asano untuk berjalan-jalan di kota. Sebenarnya Asano menolak, ia lebih memilih di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi Rio memaksa, dan mengancam kalau akan bolos makan selama seminggu. Asano sebenarnya bodo amat, namun wajahnya itu loh.

"Ayolaaaaah, kali iniiii saja!"

"..."

Asano menyerah.

Akhirnya ia menurut. Sekarang, ia diseret kemanapun Rio ingin pergi. Tadi sebuah supermarket, untuk membeli teh, katanya. Tapi yang dibeli justru kecap dan garam dapur. Kemudian sebuah kafe, katanya Rio mau mencoba _latte_ di situ. Malah _rainbow cake_ yang dipesannya. Asano kadang bingung mengapa hati dan otak perempuan ini begitu tidak sinkron.

"Oh, Gakushuu! Kamu ingat tempat ini?"

Seketika Asano berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arah Rio menunjuk. "Hm?" Ya, ia ingat benar tempat apa ini. "Sudah berapa tahun?"

"Hem... Mungkin 20 tahun?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Rio membawa Asano memasuki tempat itu, sama seperti dulu.

.

.

" _Wah..."_

 _Asano melirik seorang perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar memandangi kucing-kucing yang berada di dalam toko. Asano tidak tertarik dengan kucing-kucing itu sebenarnya. Hanya mengusir bosan dengan kabur dari rumah selagi ayahnya mengurus beberapa dokumen._

" _... Apa?"_

 _Asano menatap datar si perempuan pirang yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Si pirang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan Asano. "Hei—" Asano berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman perempuan yang tak dikenalnya itu._

" _Masuk yuk!"_

 _Tanpa bertanya, ia menarik Asano masuk ke dalam toko kucing itu._

 _._

 _._

"Loh, Paman!" Rio berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah tidak pantas dipanggil 'Paman' lagi. Seseorang yang sedang mengembalikan seekor kucing ke kandangnya itu sontak saja menoleh mendengar panggilan Rio.

"Nakamura- _kun_?" Matanya membelalak melihat Rio yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Kau datang kemari lagi? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Oh, ada Asano- _kun_ juga?"

Rio cukup terkejut mendapati ingatan kuat si Paman. "Paman masih di sini? Tidak ada yang menggantikan Paman?"

"Sebenarnya cucuku, tapi ia sedang berada di luar kota. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Rio menarik Asano mendekat ke arahnya. "Mau beli kucing."

"Ha." Asano menjawab sekenanya, jelasnya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Rio. Ia kembali berjalan menjauh, takut-takut Rio mengatakan hal lain lagi.

"Eh eh, sebentar! Nih, coba pegang! Lucu kan?" Rio yang menggendong seekor kucing berbulu putih menarik lengan baju Asano dengan sebelah tangannya. Paman yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya tertawa pelan, masih sama seperti dulu—batinnya.

.

.

" _Waaah... Lucu, ya?"_

 _Asano hanya memutar bola matanya. Perempuan di sebelahnya benar-benar berisik. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja si Paman pemilik toko ini kewalahan menghadapi anak kecil yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu._

 _Ya, Asano juga masih berumur 4 tahun, sih._

" _Ya kan?" Si Paman mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Asano yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Kau juga mau kucing, Nak?"_

" _Tidak. Selain itu, namaku Asano Gakushuu."_

" _Kamu mau peluk?" Rio menunjukkan kucing cokelat yang dipegangnya ke arah Asano. Asano membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat._

" _Peluk."_

" _Nggak."_

" _Peluk."_

" _Nggak."_

" _Iih, ya udah!" Rio cemberut. Si Paman kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua anak kecil itu. "Oh iya, Paman! Lain kali aku ke sini lagi, ya? Nanti aku mau bilang ke Mama kalau mau beli kucing!"_

.

.

"Iya deh, iya."

Asano lagi lagi menyerah. Kekuasaaan Rio atas dirinya sedang penuh sekarang. Diambilnya kucing dari pelukan Rio barusan, kemudian menggendongnya. Mata Rio mengedip beberapa kali. Entah bagaimana, sikap dingin Asano luntur hanya gara-gara menggendong seekor kucing.

"Gakushuu, beli, ya?"

Asano yang barusan melihati kucing yang digendongnya beralih ke arah Rio. "Haaa?"

"Ya?"

"..."

Oke, sekali lagi Asano kalah hanya gara-gara tatapan penuh harap dari Rio. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali. "Terserah."

.

.

" _Kalian saudara?"_

 _Paman itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Seekor kucing yang memang sengaja tidak ditaruh kandang naik ke atas pangkuannya._

 _Rio dan Asano bersamaan menggeleng. "Paman gimana sih? Mata kita warnanya beda, rambut kita juga."_

 _Uh-oh, ingatkan si Paman agar menjaga mulutnya saat berbicara dengan Asano. Kecil kecil begitu pintar berbicara. Dugaan Paman soal Asano sebenarnya jenius memang tidak bisa disalahkan, kok._

" _Gakushuu! Kalau bicara sama yang lebih tua itu yang sopan!" Rio berkacak pinggang, menatap Asano sebal._

" _Biarin."_

" _Kalau begitu... Kalian teman, ya?"_

 _Sekali lagi Asano menggeleng. "Kita—"_

 _Ucapan Asano buru-buru disela oleh Rio; "Iya, kita teman!"_

.

.

"Mau yang warna apa?"

Si Paman menunjukkan keranjang-keranjang kucing di sebuah rak. Rio tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menunjuk yang berwarna oranye. "Biar kayak rambutnya Gakushuu."

Untungnya Asano sedang tidak berada di dekatnya. Kalau iya, mungkin akan ada perdebatan soal warna—tidak penting. Paman mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengambil keranjang itu dan memberikannya pada Rio.

"Jadi kalian masih bersahabat sampai sekarang?" tanya si Paman, sambil berjalan ke meja kasir.

Rio mengekor di belakangnya, agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Paman. "Ahaha, Paman gimana, sih?" Ia tertawa sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku enggak akan minta Gakushuu yang bayar kalau dia sahabatku!"

Awalnya Paman kebingungan.

"Aku baru saja menikah dengannya dua bulan yang lalu."

Ooh, akhirnya Paman mengerti.

.

 **~END~**

.

Seharusnya sih begitu, Asano bakal tunduk(?) sama Rio kalo udah deket. Eh itu headcanon Maicchi doang sih, jangan dibaperin #yha

Omong omong itu bener enggak sih panggilannya si paman buat rio, Nakamura-kun?

Ya udah gitu aja, makasih. Oh iya, Maicchi lagi butuh yang fluff macam ini, maaf keseringan bikin sad ending. Siapa aja tolong bikinin, yang penting gratis :'

Tertanda,

Maicchi

.

(Maaf lagi ga ada ide buat judul #nianakkenapasih)


End file.
